NXT and Beyond
by VIXXY VAMPIRE
Summary: Follow NXT Season 3 winner Vixxen on her path to fame,fun and more. I do not own anyone from WWE. I own only Vixxen. Long-ish story more to come pending reviews.Please review


Welcome everyone to the finale of NXT Season 3 I'm Michael Cole and this is my broadcast colleague Josh Matthews. Tonight we find out which one of theses ladies will be the NXT Breakout Diva. And I for one am glad that this is finally over, it should have ended weeks ago.

Josh just shook his head

Matt Striker introduced the 2 remaining contestants

First may I present to you the Canadian Cutie Vixxen

Vixxen came out smiling and waving to the crowd, she was a bundle of nerves absolutely overwhelmed by making it to the final 2. She climbed up the steps and was greeted by her pro Goldust who held the ropes open for her. He gave her a hug and smile, whispering his congratulations in her ear. She was content in the fact that even if she didn't win she had Goldust as her pro.

Kaitlyn was introduced next by her Pro Vickie Guerrero. The audience had to listen to her go on and on about how ungrateful Kaitlyn was, how she should be honored Vickie was her pro since she had "fired" her original Rookie, and as always she accused Kaitlyn of trying to steal Dolph away from her.

After a match involving the eliminated contestants and a recap of how Kaitlyn & Vixxen were the remaining finalists Matt Striker was ready to announce the winner.

All right folks this is the moment we've all been waiting for

Speak for yourself Striker, the only moment I've been waiting for is this stupid thing to end. Vickie Guerrero has been the only saving grace of this this whole thing, and her rookie can't even appreciate everything she's done for her. Vickie is wrestling royalty and she should be treated as such

Are you serious Cole?Vickie was the only "saving grace" What about Kaitlyn? and Vixxen our finalists? or the other rookie Divas? All Vickie has done is embarrass her rookie and belittle her the entire show

Oh shut up Josh, Kaitlyn got everything she deserved, she has been nothing but disrespectful to Vickie since day one, and Vixxen...where do I start? Does she think that she's ever going to be as good as Trish Stratus just because she's Canadian and look at who her pro is...Goldust give me a break when was the last time he was relevant. By the way Goldust that belt doesn't belong to you it belongs to Ted Dibiase you're a thief

Gentlemen, Gentlemen please can I just read who the winner is so we can all get on with our lives. Ladies this is the moment of truth, 1 of you will be the NXT Breakout Diva. Drum roll please

Vixxen and Kaitlyn stood in the middle of the ring waiting for what seemed an eternity. Striker opened the envelope and smiled at them

The winner of NXT Season 3 is...VIXXEN

She stood there for a minute trying to register what she just heard it wasn't until Goldust put his hand on her shoulder she snapped out of it

Congratulations Vixxen you are the NXT Breakout Diva

It was the night of her NXT Celebration she was going out with her Pro Goldust and her new BFF Cody. She had become close to both Runnels men during her NXT Season with Dustin treating her like a sister and not just some rookie and by having Goldust as her pro meant one thing you got Cody as well, while they may not interact on screen backstage they were as close as any brothers could be and he and Penny had immediately hit it off with their mutual love of video games, comics and GI Joe. Something she couldn't talk about on NXT since that was AJ's gig being the tomboy. Vixxen was a combination of many things and many Divas, Sunny for attitude, Lita for tattoos, Trish for being Canadian and proving she was more than a pretty face and even a touch of Sable when she "borrowed" her line of "This is for all the men who came to see, and the women who want to be me"

Matt Striker had announced her as the winner of NXT 3 and once backstage Goldust pulled her into a massive hug and spun her around

I knew you would win, and now that you did we need to celebrate. So if you have any plans for tomorrow night cancel them because you have a party to attend

That sounds so awesome I can't wait. How many other new Divas get to party with Goldust and "Dashing" Cody Rhodes

He laughed and hugged her

I think you're enjoying this way to much little miss . Wear something pretty because you never know who will be there.

The next night she was out with Dustin and Cody there were actually people there, not many knew who she was or even cared. The only care was that it was a chance to relax and hang out with the other shows roster. Cody introduced her to Ted Dibiase and Randy Orton both of whom were polite enough to congratulate her but wonder why Cody was dragging her around. Her and Cody were sitting in a corner booth laughing and having a good time watching everyone get drunk and have fun

So..Shadowcat..if you had your choice of any of the guys on the roster, either show who would you pick? Besides me of course

Pick for what? Dodge ball? She laughed

No silly, to do. Date, storyline or otherwise you can have...3 picks

Fine but you have to play too. All right...hmm lets do storyline first..Sheamus I think he would be a lot of fun to work with, show people he isn't a complete jerk and only likes hurting people, he likes making a special woman feel good

Sheamus? Are you crazy? Wait don't answer that. Next victim

OK..otherwise...easy, your buddy Randy Orton. Hot damn he is sex on legs

Cody started choking on his drink when he heard this

Why did you do that? You trying to kill me?

You asked, besides I can't "have you", Ted's not my type so that leaves Randy as my Legacy member of choice. Your turn

Oh no it's not, you didn't answer date yet

She blushed and took a drink

Can't answer..he's here

She looked over to where a group of people were standing Cody saw her looking and tried to figure out who it was

If I guess correctly and I will you better be prepared for what's going to happen

Dustin joined them at that point in the conversation

Do I even want to know what he's talking about Vixx? And it had better not be the two of you having sex

Vixxen & Cody looked at each other, at Dustin than back at each other before breaking out in laughter

Vixxy has a crush, and apparently he's here. So I'm trying to figure out who it is

Dustin smirked and looked over to where Cody pointed

That's easy, I know who it is

You wouldn't dare, you promised you'd never ever tell anyone

Her pleading fell upon deaf ears as Dustin made his way to where her crush and several other superstars were gathered. She couldn't watch so she excused herself and hightailed it to the Ladies room to hide/figure out what to say if Dustin had followed through on telling her crush about her

Shadowcat you can't hide in the bathroom all night

Just watch me Nightcrawler. I am NOT leaving the bathroom until I'm ready to leave. I really don't need to embarrass myself in front of what was supposed to be a secret crush

He hasn't brought anyone back to the table, just please come out Nikki & Brie won't leave me alone

She reluctantly left the ladies room and was quickly wrapped in a hug by Cody

Thank You Thank You Thank You. If they ask we're dating, maybe than they'll leave me alone

Almost as soon as they walked back to the bar Nikki & Brie descended like a pair of matching vultures

Cody there you are, we missed you

Yeah you ran away on us and we wanted to have a drink with you...eww why are you holding her hand? She's a nobody

Vixxen stared at them before giving Cody a kiss on the lips

I'm not a nobody, I'm Vixxen and he's holding my hand because we're dating. Isn't that right Cody?

Oh yeah that's right baby, My brother set us up he knew how perfect we'd be together

If you're dating how come she looked like she wanted to puke after she kissed you for the Kissing Contest challenge

And why did she not kill AJ for jumping you?

Cody pulled Vixxen closer and put his hand on her butt earning a glare from her

Ladies it had to be convincing, if she would have jumped me well let's just say that NXT would no longer be a PG show

They walked off in a huff mumbling something about how they were way prettier than Vixxen and Cody didn't know what he was missing

So um Nightcrawler...now that they're gone ou have 5 seconds to remove your hand before I rip it off and slap your "Dashing" face with it

Huh? Oh oh sorry Penny, was just trying to make it believable for Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum

I don't know Goldie, her and your bro look awfully cozy. You sure she likes me?

Oh of Course Zack, her and Cody are just friends almost siblings would I lie to you Z-man?

Dustin surprisingly asked this with a straight face

She's no guidette but I guess she's nice. Woo Woo Woo You Know it

Dustin...I have never questioned you in all the time I have known you but why did you bring Zack Ryder over here?

Oh I'm sorry I thought you liked him. Wrong guy? Well so sorry Zack time to hit the bricks you are NOT the next contestant on the Love Connection. Now Don't you go anywhere Little Missy there's more romance to come and by the end of the night Nobody will forget the name of... Vixxen

Vixxen and Cody resumed their spot at the booth and ordered another round of drinks

Your brother is seriously weird Nightcrawler...why is he doing this? Is he trying to humiliate me on purpose

The night progressed with Dustin bringing over more potential "suitors" for Vixxen, from John Cena whom she poked and told him that she could in fact see Tatsu who just bowed and giggled at her, William Regal who although flattered reminded Dustin that he was married and and was too old for her. Even Mark Henry had made an appearance and joked about Sexual Chocolate and that made Vixxen throw up in her mouth a little bit. She finished her last shot of whiskey gave Cody a kiss on the cheek and made a break for the door while Dustin was searching for a new victim. The night air was cold and she swore at herself for not bringing a warmer jacket. Cabs whizzed by seemingly not noticing the young woman in the short dress,heels and jacket that was all wrong for the time of year. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms while desperately trying to catch a cab drivers attention.

Isn't it a little cold to be standing outside dressed like that? I know you're Canadian and it gets cold up there but you're gonna freeze if you stand out here much longer unless you like being blue

No, no I can't stand the cold, I just wanted to go back to the hotel and get away from Dustin's match making. Eventually he's gonna run out of guys to humiliate me with and end up bringing my crush over

She pulled her jacket tighter and continued trying to hail a cab, not once bothering to turn around to see who the man was talking to her

So..your crush is here? I thought you and Cody were an item, I saw you kiss him and he had his hand on your butt

Oh no we're just friends. I was helping him get rid of the Dunder twins, they wanted to show him "twin magic" and he couldn't get rid of them. Yeah my crush is in there and I'm getting out of here before Dustin tells him how I feel about him. I mean how embarrassing would that be to be outed by my Pro? "Oh Hey Daniel how's it going? You know my rookie Diva Vixxen that just won NXT 3? Well she is madly in love with you why don't you go and say hello? make her life complete so she can die happy" If that happened I think I might quit and go home and never mention this experience to anyone EVER

The man laughed at her statement before offering words of encouragement

Yeah I can see how that would be embarrassing, guess it's a good thing you told me how you felt yourself instead of Goldust doing it. I don;t think I would have believed it after seeing all the guys he brought over for you to meet

Mmmhmm told you myself...wait what?

She turned to see a smiling Daniel Bryan standing there and she immediately wanted to find a rock to crawl under

Hi I'm Daniel pleased to meet you Vixxen, also quite pleased to be the object of your desires. I'm flattered, I didn't think women even noticed me they usually paid attention to the guys that became , Slater & Gabriel

Over the next little while Vixxen was starting to be recognized, there was a brief feud with Goldust and her against Ted Dibiase and Maryse. A few singles matches mainly against the Bellas who almost always won using twin magic. A few appearances on Smackdown where she lost to Layla because Michelle interfered 1 brief interview on and her being the Daily Diva. Than there was...nothing

No Smackdown appearances, no interviews, no Daily Diva. It was if she had become an after thought which she basically was since there had been another season of NXT which Johnny Curtis won..and he hadn't made his debut yet and now there was a Season 5, NXT Redemption.

She sat alone in catering finally being allowed in after arguing with security she did indeed belong there. She watched as Diva's,Superstars and crew mingled amongst their social groups. Other NXT participants had made something of themselves even if they had not won. Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel were part of the Corre, Alex Riley was Miz's "assistant", Daniel Bryan had a feud with Miz which resulted in him wining the U.S belt,Even big Brodus Clay had been on television more in a few weeks than she had been since she won. She thought of complaining to management until she remembered what happened to Kaval the winner of NXT Season 2. He complained about always being a jobber and didn't like the way his character was going so instead of management changing things he had been "Future Endeavored" a polite way of saying get your gear and get out. She wondered if she would have a place in the company if the winner of the revived Tough Enough was a woman. Seems that for any participant of NXT you had to do 1 of the following, Join forces with the other competitors from your season and attack anyone in sight and make John Cena your bitch, Feud with your pro, become your pro's "assistant", Win a challenge, trade your pro and become his lackey?. None of the scenarios played well for Vixxen, what was she going to do convince the other girls they should be friends and beat up the Divas? She didn't have the slightest idea of how to make John Cena her bitch...as amusing as that may be. Dustin was out injured so she couldn't feud with him, or be his assistant and trading Pro's was no longer an option.

Sighing she opened her lap top to see if she had any new mail from friends back home, she logged in and saw a message she had from her "Coach" Scott D'Amore

Hey girl sorry I haven't wrote sooner, been busy as hell. AS you know I closed the doors to BCW and re-merged with Max Pro, I'm positive it's gonna work this time you should come down for a show if Vince will let you. It's getting to be busy season for construction so in between gigs I'm helping out the family as usual..there's always a job for you on the road crew if you want it ;) don't let the job get you down, you were born to do this keep your head up and try smiling once in a while. You have my number if you want to talk oh Jamie D says hi and come home soon so she can kick your ass in the ring lol

She sent off a quick reply saying she'd ask about doing some shows since WWE wasn't using her at the time, declined working on the road crew no way was she gonna stand in the hot sun for 12-14 hours a day.

I wonder if anyone would care if I left early. Hell the security would most likely love to escort me out. Born for this..You're right I am. I may not be as strong as Nattie or Beth, not a pretty face like Kelly or the Bellas, didn't win the Diva Search like Layla and I refuse to sleep my way to a job like Michelle did. Maybe I could quit, or maybe go to TNA their Knockouts Division is supposed to good, they do have Mickie and "Victoria"...but I refuse to quit, Even if I just wanna go home, curl up in my own bed with a good book and the radio. Sit on my back porch and watch the trains. maybe even go to the casino...wow I must be sick I actually want to go to the casino.  
>She packed her lap top away and checked the time, the show was only starting no way would she be allowed to leave yet. She "might" be needed yet, she flung her bag over her shoulder and looked for a monitor to watch the show. The night started well with John Cena calling out the Miz, but instead of Miz The Apex Predators music hit causing Vixxen to smirk<p>

Well my night just got better, nothing like a bit of Centon to make a girl go weak in the knees,

She watched closely as Eve defended her title against Brie Bella getting the ref to mark Nikki's hand so they couldn't use twin magic. It worked certain extent Eve noticed when they switched but while the ref shooed Nikki out of the ring Brie capitalized and got the win, making her the new Diva's champion

Oh well that was unexpected...but it could work out well for me..Brie Bella you better watch out cause I'm coming for that pretty little butterfly belt.

Now that's the right attitude to have, go on you tell her off through the monitor.

A voice chuckled from behind her. She smirked and turned around

Hello Daniel, shouldn't you be off bothering Sheamus for a return match for the U.S belt? maybe if you win he'd stop wearing that ugly ring gear. Someone should tell him that American colors make him look even paler.

I could do that, I have a match against him next so I decided I'd come visit you and see how you're doing, that all right with you?

How considerate of you, taking time out of your busy schedule to mingle with lil ol' me. I'm all a flutter

Oh be quiet, I try to be nice and you mock me..anyways you want to walk me to gorilla position?

She stood silently for a minute looking at him, before smiling

That would be..nice. I'd be honored to accompany you, you sure Sheamus won't mind?

Don't know, don't care. If he does it will be because he's jealous he doesn't have a pretty girl waiting for him

He smiled and offered his hand which she accepted. The walk was short but pleasant and they talked about how they met

Hey Daniel hate to break up things but we're on so flirt later

Sheamus teased and slapped his shoulder

OK man. Wait for me and I'll give you a lift to the hotel he smiled at her before making his way to the ring

The match went back and forth Daniel almost had the match won before getting hit with a brogue kick than finally the Celtic Cross. She cringed when he hit the mat in a crumpled heap. Sheamus walked through the curtain and caught her eye

Don't worry lass, he's just fine might have a wee bit of a head ache though. Let him know when he's done with the trainers we need to start planning our match for Extreme Rules.

After being checked by the trainers and changing Daniel was discussing possible scenarios for a match Vixxen gathered her things from the Divas locker room and went to wait for her ride.

She sits reading a magazine looking up from time to time to see the two men still talking.

So tell me more about you "Vixxen"

She smiles at him

You already know everything silly. Vixxen is my stage name, I was born Penelope Spencer, June 22 1981 in Windsor Ontario. I was trained by Scott D'Amore . My favorite colors are red,black and pink. I love strawberries and will choose them over chocolate any day. I am a cat person nothing against dogs I just prefer the company of felines. I wanted my wrestling name to be Miss Kitty but Stacy Carter stole that idea. Shawn Michaels is my favorite wrestler,Sunny,Lita and Trish are my favorite Divas. I get along with most people and can blend in with almost any "clique". Anything else you need to know?

They were soon traveling together,getting to know each other and training. Daniel started teaching her submission moves and how to focus her kicks to have more power. They had a house show and were pleased to find out they would have a mixed tag match against Santino and Tamina

This is gonna be great, you can show off how much you've improved since your last match. I think I'm a pretty good trainer

Oh sure great for you, but..Tamina? she's gonna kill me. She's got like 4 inches and at least 30 pounds on me...I'm too young and cute to die, I haven't had a title shot, or my Wrestlemania moment...ugh

He laughed before taking her hands in his

Relax Vixxy, we got this you can beat her and you will.I'll start the match with Santino and we'll fight for a bit before tagging, when you try and pin Tamina Santino will interfere, I'll charge into the ring going after him before we go to the outside leaving the two of you in the ring, a round house kick than the cattle mutilation 1,2,3 we win easy as that. Now go get changed and I'll meet you after. Don't worry you'll be great out there and everyone will love you.

As she was pulling out her ring gear the door opened, thinking it was just another one of the girls she just kept trying to decide what to wear.

Got it, black shorts, "I'm Sexy envy me " shirt and my black ass kicking boots...hey now Tamina will only be 2 inches taller..yay for heels. Can you believe the size of this "dressing room"? I think my broom closet back home is bigger. When I become Divas Champion I'm going to demand a private dressing room...or at least a bigger one for all the girls, what do you think? Does that sound like a unreasonable demand? Nope I didn't think so either, I'm just gonna go change in the bathroom

When she comes out the room is empty, she puts her clothes in her bag and goes to join Daniel who is going over the match with Santino & Tamina

Hello Vixxen, it is about time you are joining us. You are a slow pokey I hope you move faster than that in the ring otherwise Tamina will be killing you quite severely

Uh huh sure Santino, what's she going to do, use "The Cobra" on me? So are we set for the match? you and Daniel start off, tag us in, we fight I go for a pin, you break it up. Daniel runs in hitting you causing you both to fall to the floor, Tamina and I spar a bit longer, I hit her with a roundhouse kick, hook her with the cattle mutilation and get the win

Cattle Mutilation? when did you learn that? Tamina questioned

Vixxen smiled at her

Just recently actually, I had an awesome coach teaching me all sorts of new submission moves and how to focus my kicks better

They waited at gorilla to be announced with Santino & Tamina going first

This match is scheduled for 1 fall and is a mixed tag team match. Superstars will face off against Superstars and Divas against Divas. Introducing first the team of Santino Marella and Tamina

The crowd popped for them when they entered the ring. Justin than announced the competitors

Their opponents, the team of Daniel Bryan and Vixxen

The match went off as planned with Vixxen picking up the win. She was overwhelmed by the cheering crowd

Do you hear that? They're cheering for you Vixxy. I told you you would be great out there.

Thank you so much for teaching me that move, it is so wicked.

Not a problem, I know plenty more if you want to learn. So...you wanna get something to eat

Don't we always after a show? But can I please get something non vegan for a change. I'm starting to forget what meat tastes like. Nothing against your diet but I'm dying for a burger...made from a COW

Fine, I know a place that serves both, you can't complain though you knew what you were getting yourself into when we started spending all our time together

She smirked and hugged him

I know, I know. I just like to complain every now and than. Besides if I don't you think I'm sick.

After a kiss on the cheek she goes to the locker room to get out of her ring gear, luckily the dressing room was empty so she could get in and out quickly.

A local eatery that served both Vegan and non Vegan food was well worth the 45 minute drive, only a few cars scattered the lot most belonging to the employees that worked there. Daniel pointed out another rental with the same tags their car had and they wondered who else was there at this late hour since most of the talent had gone on to the next show.  
>Since her win Vixxen hadn't shut up going on about how excited she was having a match, how much the crowd popped for her, winning her match,the moves and strategies he had taught her<p>

I liked you better when you weren't having matches he teased

They were in the middle of a conversation when someone stopped at their table

Uhm, hi.

They look up and see a nervous fan standing there

I'm sorry to bother you while you eat, but I uh...I saw you come in and was wondering if I could get your autographs?

Vixxen smiles at her

Sure, we're done anyways. What's your name?

Uh...Tabitha. Wow thanks so much guys

Daniel signs first and passes the book and marker to Vixxen. She whispers to him *My first autograph*

She hands the book to the fan who is over the moon with happiness

Oh wow, I can't wait to show this to all my friends, you guys are the greatest. I just have 1 question though for you if you don't mind

I don't mind, Vixxy how bout you?

Not at all. What's your question

Ummm..wow this is awkward..but umm..are you 2 like..together? or are you just friends?

Daniel smiled and took Vixxens hand

We're together she just doesn't know it

I guess you could say we are together, and we are more than friends. We spend all our time together, we share a room and some nights if he thinks I've "earned" it I get to share his bed

He rolled his eyes causing both Vixxen and the fan to start laughing

I knew it, I knew you guys were together. My friend said you weren't because he believes the story line that Daniel is actually with Gail Kim. But I knew better, this is so cool...oh man I should let you guys go. Thank you so so much

She ran off leaving the couple together

If I think you've "earned" it? what was that about?

The same thing "we're together, she just doesn't know it" was about.

After the house show management started to notice Vixxen again, she was to accompany Daniel to the ring for his matches and even got the chance to do guest commentary

She was excited that Jim Ross was doing commentary when Daniel fought against Evan Bourne

Welcome back to Monday night Raw I'm Josh Matthews and we have a full house for match. Joining me are Hall of Famers Jerry The King Lawler and Good Ol J.R Jim Ross and we have the winner of NXT Season 3 Vixxen joining us as well. Vixxen pleasure to see you again.

Josh, HEY Josh over here you moron how could you forget to introduce me? I'm THE VOICE of WWE not those fossils beside you, and certainly not you. I'm Michael Cole and I'M the voice of the WWE this is MY show. And why are you even out here Vixxen? you don't belong here, Naomi should have won NXT not you

Josh, always good to see you, how have you been since NXT? Mr Lawler, Mr Ross it is a great honor for me to sit here with you, if I couldn't have made it as a wrestler I wanted to be an announcer like you. (But not an announcer like you, Cole.) she muttered

The mostly friendly talk continued through the match with Vixxen doing her best to ignore Cole's comments about Daniel and herself

He's a nerd, why are people cheering him? he doesn't even own a television set. What does he do on his days off? eat tofu and stare at the clouds?NERD NERD NERD

Wow...you guys put up with THAT every week?

Sadly...yes, yes we do.

Allright Evan has the nerd in position for Air Bourne, C'mon Evan teach that NERD a lesson

Evan went for Air Bourne only for Daniel to roll out of the way soon Evan was tapping to the LaBell lock and Cole was NOT impressed

Dumb luck that's all it was, he's just a nerdy, non tv owning, vegan

Vixxen finally had enough of Michael Coles ranting and raving and decided to do something about it

Mr Ross...sir could I ask you a huge favor, it may seem a little strange but ever since I started watching you on tv I have wanted to wear your hat..I know it seems strange but..I just gotta

You're right it is a little strange but..I guess I can trust you with it

He hands her his black stetson and she regards it like the holy grail

Oh..wow...this is...wow

She puts it on and laughs at how it covers her eyes. She pulls it back a bit and walks over to the Cole mine. Placing one hand on the top she climbs up onto the security rail, takes the hat off, leans over and starts smacking Cole with it

I am so sick of you, all through NXT you never said one positive thing about me or the other girls, you are a pompous jerk, and Daniel may be a nerdy. no tv owning vegan but you know what Cole..you want to know what Daniel Bryan does in his spare time..huh huh do ya? HE DOES ME

She can hear Lawler cracking up, Josh is silent and JR is cheering her on. Daniel walks over to the Cole Mine and offers his hand to help her down. She takes a final shot at Cole before jumping down and returning JRs hat

Sorry, I think I may have ruined it. I'll get you another one I promise

She looked like she thought JR was gonna bite her or worse. He just smiled at her

Don't worry about it darlin' it was worth losing a hat to see Michael Cole put in his place like that

Ohhh sure take her side. She attacked me it was totally unprovoked. I should sue

She was about to charge at him until Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist

Let it go, he's not worth it

Once through the curtain he couldn't stop laughing

What the hell did he say that got you so pissed off at him?

Just the usual crap, he's the "voice" of the WWE, It's HIS show, I don't belong here, you're a nerd..actually lets not get into what he said about you or what I said about you. Why don't you go change and um...I'll be..with Maryse yeah Maryse that sounds good

She tries to walk off but he stops her

Penelope..what did you say to Michael Cole about me

Umm..well you see, he was going on and on about you being a nerdy, non tv owning vegan and you probably spent your free time eating tofu and staring at the clouds

Nothing new there, he's called me a nerd since day one...but what did YOU say to him

She hung her head trying to hide the redness of her face

I said...you may be all those things but in your spare time you're doing...me

He started laughing harder and pulled her to him

Oh, is that all? Thought it was something serious. Well why not let the WWE Universe know that I'm not eating tofu and staring at clouds on my days off..I'm eating and staring at something else entirely.

She melted into his embrace not caring he was still sweaty from the match he had just had

So..you're not mad I let our relationship be known?

He kissed her sweetly and looked into her eyes

Why should I be? I would have told everyone myself had I been given the chance

Daniel was laying in bed watching the Vixxen's attack on Michael Cole from earlier in the night a satisfied smirk on his face enjoying how Michael Cole actually seemed afraid Vixxen was going to hurt him. She came out of the bathroom wearing only one of his shirts

I have never been more attracted to you than I am now. After watching what you did to Cole,revealing our realtionship to the WWE Universe, and now...now you're wearing that.  
>I always thought my shirt was dull and boring but when I see you wearing it..damn baby it is the greatest shirt I have EVER seen. I bet if you wear that next time you're on camera it will sell more than Cena's.<p>

She crawled up on the bed beside him and put her head on his chest

You sweet talker you, you just think the shirt looks hot because I'm wearing nothing else. I still can't believe I attacked Michael Cole..with JR's hat none the less, I just couldn't listen to him run us down anymore. God Edge was right..he is a tool, wait scratch that he's not a tool, he's the whole damn tool box. I'm a bit worried about the consequences of my actions though, going off script does not usually bode well for whoever does it, and the GM really seems to like Cole. Oh well it was worth it seeing his reaction, I thought for sure he was going to need a change of pants. Ugh what a horrible mental image...

Why don't I help you get rid of that image burned in your brain? I'm sure I can give you better things to think about, like me making you "tap"

In the morning they were awoken by the buzzing of their phones, Vixxen reached over grabbing hers intending on turning it off until she saw who the message was from

"Penelope, we need to discuss last nights actions, my room 1 hour Stephanie"

..Crap, crap, crap. I guess I better start packing I have a feeling I'm being "future endeavored". Well its been a fun ride, I'll never forget you Daniel thank you for everything.

Whoa whoa slow down babe, what's wrong? why are you so sure you're getting "future endeavored?"

She showed him the message from Stephanie and he sighed

Might not be that bad, I can't see them letting you go for that, it was a first offense anyways and nowhere near as..."wrong" as me choking Justin Roberts out with his tie. Just relax get dressed and we'll go see see what the Boss Lady wants. Just relax, I promise I'll be by your side the entire time

Even if it means you get in trouble too? I can;t see why though you had no idea what I was going to do. Hell not like I planned to attack him...if I did plan it I would have waited until he was out of his box

Yes, even if it means me getting in trouble, but like I said relax. It can't be that bad, compared to most of the Divas you're practically a saint.

The meeting went better than she thought, while not impressed by Vixxen's actions Stephanie did see her point of view

He does tend to have a big mouth and I'm surprised he hasn't been attacked before now, never thought it would be a Diva that finally snapped and went after him though. Since this is your first offense I think a verbal warning is sufficient, just try and stay away from Cole when you accompany Daniel ringside and do your best to ignore him during your matches.


End file.
